Дрессировке не поддается!
by Risska-chan
Summary: Одна маленькая история из жизни Ури и ее хозяина...


- Доброе утро, Джудайме, - шаркая ногами и что-то шепча, Гокудера Хаято медленно прошел в светлую кухню секретной базы Вонголы, устало плюхаясь на стул рядом с боссом.

Подперев голову руками, Хранитель Урагана стал наблюдать за весело щебечущими Киоко и Хару, готовящими завтрак для ребят. Парень брезгливо поморщился, до чего же он терпеть не мог вечно довольных жизнью девчонок, незнающих какие трудности выпадают на долю Джудайме. Сегодняшним утром Гокудере все казалось особенно отвратительно счастливым и радостным, омрачающим собственное состояние еще больше, и этому была своя причина.

- Доброе, Гокудера-кун, что-то случилось? – Тсуна обеспокоенно взглянул на друга, замечая исцарапанные руки, которые парень стал прятать под стол. – Опять она?

Гиперинтуиция как всегда не подвела. Блондин устало вздохнул и взглянул на Тсунаеши. В его глазах не было привычных восторженных звездочек, которые каждое утро перепадали Саваде за просто так, была лишь безграничная усталость и желание кому-нибудь свернуть шею.

- Да. Чертова кошка! Всю ночь глаз не сомкнул! – Хаято обессилено повалился на стол, прикрывая лицо ладонями. В голове вновь принеслись обрывки ночного кошмара.

Сегодня ночью Ури была особо активна. Каким-то чудом, выбравшись из коробочки, своенравная кошка принялась менять интерьер комнаты блондина, а именно, драть остренькими коготками обои и шторы, превращая их в непригодные лохмотья. Вдоволь позанимавшись устройством жилища, которое между прочим Гокудера делил с Тсуной, (просто в эту ночь Вонголе Дечимо посчастливилось не находиться вместе со взрывоопасными соседями), Ури решила попеть восславляющих песен в честь сильнейшей мафиозной семьи. Проорав развеселые рулады до трех часов ночи, кошка решила поиграть с любимым хозяином, заставив его водить в такой простой игре как салочки. Без пользы гоняясь за пушистым монстром сперва по комнате, а потом и по коридорам базы, Гокудера провел весьма веселую ночку. Когда же кошку удалось поймать и почти запихать в несчастную коробочку, ураганная плутовка успела извернуться и наградить хозяина огромным количеством царапин, лихим узором расположившихся на руках Хранителя.

С веселым шипением дверь разъехалась в стороны, впуская в кухню новых гостей. Потягиваясь и довольно улыбаясь, пришедшие уселись за стол. Их носы тут же уловили аппетитный аромат будущего завтрака, животы требовательно заурчали.

- Йо, Тсуна! – высокий брюнет ласково улыбнулся друзьям, внимательно осматривая распластавшегося на столе Гокудеру.

- О, Ямамото, Реборн, доброе утро, - Тсуна неуклюже замахал руками, приветствуя друга и «любимого» репетитора, - как проходят тренировки?

- Ямамото очень быстро учится, в отличие от тебя, никчемный Тсуна, - аркобалено поправил шляпу, спрыгивая с плеча мечника и усаживаясь на стол. Завитые бачки забавно колыхнулись, на лице Реборна всплыла довольная улыбочка, кажется, аркобалено определенно нравилось доводить ученика-неумеху.

Лишь неуверенно посмеявшись, Десятый Босс Вонголы потупил взгляд, без слов принимая правду, которую так откровенно изрек малыш Реборн. Тсуна собирался спросить что-то насчет очередной тренировки, но подошедшие девушки не дали мысли десятого развиться, пронзив ее насквозь громкой фразой.

- Завтрак! – Хару и Киоко, радостно смеясь, поставили на стол пару больших тарелок, на которых высились небоскребы из свежеиспеченных блинчиков. За веселой болтовней и поеданием аппетитных блинов с вареньем ребята не успели заметить, как пришло время для новой тренировки.

- Ну, ребят, я к Хибари-сану, - Тсуна дрожащей рукой поправил свою футболку, словно думал, что опрятность одежды может как-то повлиять на исход будущего сражения, - а кто чем будет занят?

Вновь упавший на стол после завтрака Хаято, поднял голову и посмотрел на босса. Лицо его было бледным, на щеке сладкой каплей застыло варенье.

- Сегодня буду исправлять нашу с вами комнату, Джудайме. Чертова Ури изодрала в хлам все обои, - блондин потер лоб и нахмурился, встретившись взглядом с Такеши.

- Если Реборн меня сегодня отпустит, то я бы с радостью помог Гокудере, - Ямамото лучезарно улыбнулся и с надеждой посмотрел на аркобалено вяло жующего кусок блинчика.

- Пожалуй, могу дать тебе на сегодня выходной, поможешь Глопуде… я хотел сказать Гокудере, - киллер довольно улыбнулся и запихал остатки вкуснятины в рот.

- Чего? Мне не нужна помощь этого бейсбольного придурка! – взбунтовал Ураган, подскакивая и поспешно хватаясь за край стола, все-таки ночные гонки за сумасшедшей кошкой дают о себе знать. – Я и один справлюсь!

Ямамото Такеши ни капельки не расстроившись на подобные слова лишь уверенно улыбался. Медово-карие глаза мягко смотрели на разбушевавшегося блондина. Все-таки есть у него сходство с непоседой Ури, такой же независимый и совершенно неуправляемый. Хотя, нет, есть тот, кто может повлиять на Гокудеру, и как раз сейчас Ямамото уповал на то, что Савада сможет уговорить раздражительного блондина.

- Нет, Гокудера. Пусть тебе поможет Ямамото, - настоял Тсуна, он уже успел проглотить пилюлю посмертной воли, воспользовавшись отсутствием ничего не знающих девчонок, - кажется, к твоей кошке нужен особый подход. Думаю, Ямамото поможет тебе подружиться с Ури, мне уже порядком надоело находить растерзанные носки под своей кроватью, и выслушивать ночные песнопения, - Савада был неумолим, его голос стал более мужественным, благодаря пилюле. Да и ослушаться Ураган не посмел бы, как-никак приказ самого Джудайме, будущего Босса Вонголы.

xxxxx

- Какого черта я должен нуждаться в твоей помощи, - ворчал Хаято, его бледные щеки слегка порозовели, так всегда происходило, когда блондину предлагали помощь, Ямамото уже давно это заметил, - если бы это не было просьбой Джудайме…

- Ха-ха, Гокудера, ты такой забавный, - Такеши как всегда улыбался, в глазах лучилось счастье, ему нравилось помогать, особенно Гокудере, брюнет и сам не знал почему, - я обязательно подружу тебя с Ури, вот увидишь…

Парни неторопливо шли по длинному коридору, направляясь к пострадавшей комнате Гокудеры и Тсуны, где сейчас и находилась пушистая чертовка, упрятанная в свою коробочку. Хаято молчал и хмурился, стараясь не обращать внимания на идущего рядом улыбчивого брюнета. Такеши, напротив, пытался завести беседу, все время, заглядывая в лицо блондину, но так аккуратно, что бы тот не заметил, не хватало, чтобы он еще и разозлился. Поравнявшись с нужной дверью, Гокудера приложил ключ-пластинку к специальному индикатору, он загорелся светло-зеленым светом, оповестив друзей о том, что дверь открыта, и можно без опасений входить в комнату.

- Ну и бедлам, не вериться, что это могла сделать одна кошка, - Хранитель Дождя присвистнул, оглядывая масштабы трагедии, что принес маленький пушистый ураган, - с чего начнем?

- Сперва поможешь мне убраться, а потом можешь катиться ко всем чертям, - к Гокудере вернулось его утреннее настроение, сейчас он был бы не против отработать парочку новых приемов на бейсбольном идиоте, но вспомнив то, что Тсуна сильно расстроиться из-за драки, попридержал лезущую наружу черную убийственную ауру, - сдери остатки обоев, я пока сниму эти тряпки, которые были шторами.

Пока Гокудера прыгал со стула на стул, пытаясь стянуть безжизненные тонкие полоски ткани, висящие на гардинах, Ямамото старательно отдирал остатки бумаги, некогда бывшие чудесными изумрудными обоями, и все гадал, зачем в подземном бункере шторы, окон-то все равно нет. Интересующий вопрос вылетел из головы так же быстро, как и появился, Такеши подумал о том, что ему еще предстоит учить Хаято правильно обращаться с кошкой.

У брюнета когда-то был котенок, еще в детстве, но он недолго оставался в семье Тсуёши и Такеши Ямамото. Несчастный пушистик потерялся, оставляя малыша Такеши в полном отчаянье.

- Все, я снял, - шумно выдохнув, Гокудера присел на стул, кидая к ногам бесформенный комок ткани, - ты закончил? Можешь идти… Спасибо за помощь.

Блондин недоверчиво смотрел на Такеши, восседавшего на ворохе бумажных полосок.

- А как же Ури?

- С ней как-нибудь сам разберусь, - Гокудера начинал злиться, он не любил когда лезли в его дела, а тут еще и такой пустяк! Надо же, непослушная кошка! Очень хитрая и расчетливая непослушная кошка.

- Так не пойдет, - Дождь плавно встал и решительно направился к другу, ложа свою теплую ладонь на плечо блондину, - я пообещал Тсуне, что помогу тебе. Уберем весь мусор, и начнем.

Блондин бросил испепеляющий взгляд на своего друга и трижды мысленно проклял сперва Ури, являющуюся виновницей всего парада, потом (да простит Джудайме) Реборна, навязавшего в помощнички бейсбольного придурка, и его, то есть самого Ямамото, тоже не забыл мысленно наградить трехслойными проклятьями. Кивнув брюнету, Хаято ухватил кучу тряпок и поспешно вышел из комнаты. Его примеру сразу же последовал Ямамото, радуясь тому, что Хранитель Урагана так быстро согласился. Покончив с мусором, парни вернулись в комнату. Гокудера закрыл дверь и, на всякий случай, забаррикадировал проход стулом.

- Давай я выпущу Коджиро, - предложил брюнет, доставая из-за пазухи голубую коробочку, - все-таки пламя дождя вызывает успокаивающее действие, вдруг нам это пригодится.

Кольцо на смуглой руке Такеши покрылось голубым пламенем, подрагивающим от дыхания, сидящего напротив Гокудеры. Хаято уже тысячу раз видел, как Ямамото «зажигает» свое кольцо, но сейчас льющееся голубое пламя завораживало и действительно успокаивало. Ловко соединив кольцо и коробочку, Хранитель Дождя выпустил на свободу красавицу ласточку. Острохвостая Коджиро весело застрекотала, увидев хозяина, и резво бросилась нарезать круги под потолком комнаты, разминая крылышки, уставшие от безделья.

- Здорово, - протянул блондин, восторженно наблюдая за шустрой птицей, но тут же осекся, надевая привычную маску ворчуна, - ну, я выпускаю Ури, только учти, если она сожрет твою птичку, потом не плачь.

- Не сожрет, - произнес Ямамото, уверенно глядя на Гокудеру. Коджиро уже налеталась, и теперь сидела на плече у хозяина, раскачиваясь взад-вперед, ожидая нового знакомства.

Не раздумывая, Ураган полез под подушку своей кровати, доставая красненькую коробочку. Коробочка, оказавшись в руках, затряслась, видимо, кошка уже предвкушала новые проказы, которые с легкостью проделает, очутившись на воле. Блондин зажег красное пламя на кольце и резво соединил с коробочкой, нехотя зажмуриваясь, он сейчас собственноручно выпускал пушистый ужас, спрятавшийся в вонгольской вариации ящика Пандоры. Коробочка открылась, на мгновение залив светом темную комнатку. На столе восседала Ури, глядя на парней величавым взглядом.

- И как такая прелесть может натворить столько шума? – Ямамото потянулся к Ури, довольно улыбаясь.

- Ты совсем дурак, не трогай ее… - Хаято застыл в изумлении. Этот любитель дурацкой американской игры сейчас преспокойно гладил его кошку! Мало того, Ури успевала отвечать ему на ласки заливистой трелью урчания, словно была не кошкой, а старым холодильником на вилле бабушки Гокудеры в Италии.

- Вот видишь, она очень ласковая, - брюнет спокойно прохаживался ладонью по пятнистому животику кошки, отчего та начинала забавно жмуриться и выгибаться, - может ты ее обидел чем-нибудь?

- Нет, вроде бы, - Хаято стал припоминать первое знакомство с Ури, задумываясь, а не наступил ли он ей тогда на хвост, - ничего такого. Дай-ка я попробую.

Ямамото послушно убрал руку, позволяя законному хозяину Ури дотронуться до ее пятнистого животика. Но тут произошло совершенно невероятное.

Только что довольно мурчащая кошачья принцесса Ури стала совершенно неузнаваемой желто-рыжей ведьмой. Яростно размахивая хвостом, кошка зашипела и оскалила острые зубки, приседая для нападения на руку Гокудеры, тянущуюся в надежде на крепкую дружбу. Глаза плутовки разгорелись адским пламенем, шерсть вздыбилась, из остреньких ушек вырывалось рваное пламя урагана.

- Эй, Ури, ты чего? – голос блондина был грустным. Наверное, это была уже сотая попытка подружиться со своенравной кошкой. – Я же говорил, что ничего не получится.

Гокудера вновь уселся на свое место, живой огонек надежды в красивых зеленых глазах потух. Сейчас Хаято всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы выгнать неудавшегося помощника за дверь и запрятать кошку в коробочку до следующей битвы. Парень взглянул на Хранителя и его мысли мгновенно улетучились. Ямамото неподвижно сидел, вглядываясь в глаза утихшей Ури, на плече покачивалась Коджиро, лучась голубоватым светом.

- Иди сюда, Гокудера, - блондин словно завороженный, подчинился, послушно подходя к другу, - руку дай.

Ямамото встал позади Урагана, так, что щекой мог с легкостью коснуться серебряных волос Гокудеры. Взяв в свою руку аккуратную ладонь Хаято, Такеши потянулся к сидящей на столе Ури, наблюдающей за всем с неподдельным интересом.

- Ты главное не бойся, попробуем погладить ее вместе, - Ямамото наклонился к покрасневшему уху Гокудеры. Слова обжигали нежнейшую кожу, в голове все поплыло от бархатного шепота Такеши. Но, тем не менее, блондин слегка кивнул, прижимаясь спиной к груди Ямамото.

Сантиметр за сантиметром две руки, одна изящная и холодная, принадлежащая красивому и утонченному итальянцу, а другая теплая и надежная, рука сильного и чуткого японца, приближались к пушистой шерстке маленькой кошки.

Гокудера снова закрыл глаза, думая о том, где бы достать побольше йода, что бы обработать не тоько свои, но и царапины Такеши, которые они сейчас получат.

- Вот видишь, - ухо снова обожгло словами, пробирающимися под кожу и царапающими нутро Гокудеры по непонятной причине, - открой глаза, Хаято.

Длинные пальцы блондина непринужденно гладили невесомую шерсть Ури, которая на удивление вела себя просто прекрасно, даже не думала разразиться неприятным кошачьим ворчанием или мяукающими воплями. Шерсть под двумя ладонями скользила, время от времени пробираясь между пальцами и щекоча их.

- Неужели? Наконец-то мы с тобой не ругаемся, Ури, - шептал Гокудера, уже сам, поглаживая выгнутую спину пушистой проказницы, - спасибо тебе, Ямамото.

Брюнет был доволен. Он устроил голову на столе и все смотрел и смотрел на счастливого Гокудеру, а именно таким он сейчас и был. В голове до сих пор скакала та безумная идея о попытке погладить ворчливую кошку вместе. До сих пор Такеши ощущал приятный еле уловимый запах яблочного шампуня Гокудеры, который необъяснимо завораживал, обволакивая сознание плотной пленкой очарования. Ямамото знал, что это, такое с ним уже случалось, но это было давно.

- Знаешь, Хаято, а вы с Ури похожи, - Такеши задумчиво глядел куда-то вверх.

- Это еще почему? - вмиг нахмурился блондин, продолжая ласкать мурчащую кошку за ушком. – Кажется, я не разрешал тебе называть меня по имени.

- Вы два Урагана, вас подчинит только ласка, - брюнет ослепительно улыбнулся, и поднялся на ноги, стремительно подскакивая к другу, - только она, и ничто больше.

Прошептав последние слова, Ямамото наклонился к застывшему в непонимании блондину и почти невесомо прикоснулся губами к мягкой щеке.

Утонувший в самом абсурдном поступке когда-либо совершенном Ямамото, Гокудера не заметил, как Хранитель исчез из комнаты.

- И что это было? – в тишине комнаты повис вопрос, на который все же нашелся ответ.

- Мяу!

- Ты так думаешь?

- Мрр… Мя-я-яу!

- Тогда я пойду, - Гокудера Хаято совершенно безумно улыбнулся, и схватился за покрасневшую щеку, где еще пылал невидимый след от поцелуя, их первого поцелуя с Ямамото, - ну, держись, бейсбольный придурок!

Ури проводив взглядом обезумевшего хозяина, с которым она все-таки нашла общий язык, изящно потянулась и улеглась на стол, свернувшись в пушистый клубок. Мысли кошки занимали воспоминания о теплых руках улыбчивого друга хозяина, и, конечно же, Ури несказанно радовалась тому, что вкусно пахнущий улыбчивый друг ворчливого хозяина теперь будет намного чаще навещать ее – самую лучшую и красивую кошку в мире.


End file.
